Camellia Kettel
Camellia Kettel is a 2016-introduced, so-far fiction-only character who is the daughter of Polly from the nursery rhyme Polly Put The Kettle On. She attends Ever After High and works as an intern in the Mad Hatter's Hat & Tea Shoppe. She's a vintage girl who's into 50's/60's fashion and culture and gardening. Character Personality Camellia is an especially optimistic and perky girl, finding excitement and joy in any nice deed she performs. She is almost hedonistic as she wouldn't mind acting defiant in front of authority figures (i.e the Headmasters and her teachers). This is because she doesn't like to be restricted and have her fun ruined. She also cares about other people, acting like a friend to cheer them up. She is also protective of her lifestyle, not liking anyone to make fun of her or to give her weird glances. She is quite fashionable, albeit with a bit of quirkiness. She has a decorative eye, apparent in her floral and party arrangements. The girl's an extreme extrovert, as most times she is seen with a friend. Despite her disinterest in education, she is quite intelligent in terms of business smarts and creativity. Appearance Camellia has chestnut brown hair with chocolate lowlights, sleek and straightened down her neck. Her skin complexion is tan and her shoulders are broad. She is about average height with a slight hourglass figure. On her triangular face are big green eyes, a small button nose and orange cupid's bow lips. In her everyday wear, there is a yellow shirtwaist dress with green kettles near the hem as well as blue and pink flower patterns. The buttons and the earrings look like sugar cubes. The tights come to ankle length and is orange with white polka dots. On her feet are pink high heeled boots with doily designs. Interests and Hobbies As she loves tea so much, she volunteers her time as an intern in the Mad Hatter's. She also spends time growing various plants in her room, often selling floral arrangements at suitable prices but mostly keeping them for aesthetics. She likes to plan tea parties, although she doesn't need the help of the Royal Student Council, which can eventually turn wild and exciting. In weekends, she searches art projects from Spinterest and shops in thrift stores. Sometimes, she hangs with the Rhyming Association to socialise with other nursery rhymes. Nursery Rhyme Main Article: Polly Put The Kettle On How Does Camellia Fit In? In the nursery rhyme, Polly and Sukey are best frenemies/co-owners of their own cafe. Camellia fills in the role of her mom, Polly, to have a bumbling tea business and constant disagreements with Bilyana Takitov, the daughter of Sukey. Despite the similar dynamic, the girls are very close to each other, thus being partners-in-crime. Relationships Family Her mom is Polly, the titular character of Polly Put The Kettle On. Friends She and her family/real friend Bilyana are very close, despite each one's stubborn behaviour. At school, as a very popular, outgoing girl she makes many friends and acquaintances such as Angeline Patchwork, someone just as exciting yet too innocent for her own good. Enemies She is quite jealous of Weavie Yang, a somewhat-literal goddess of her craft. Romance Pet Camellia has a pet miniature poodle Brioche, a farewell gift from her mom. Like her person, Brioche loves to eat a lot. Notes & Trivia * Camellia refers to the plant which leaves make 'real' tea. Gallery Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Wocky Wheel.png|Credit to the great Rai-Nightshade for the Ever After Falls Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Main Cast.png|Credit to the great Rai-Nightshade for the Ever After Falls 20170211 205716.jpg|Camellia by D.C Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Polly Put the Kettle On Category:Checker's Book